1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sap dispenser apparatuses and in particular to liquid soap dispenser apparatuses for attachment to conventional shower pipe and shower heads used in showers.
2. Prior Art
The need for a convenient means for dispensing soap in showers has led to sometimes creating complex manufacturing problems and to difficulties in installation.
The devices found in the prior art do not provide the convenience, flexibility and economy which is sought by consumers, and accordingly have been commercially unsuccessful.
Virtually all of the prior art devices suffer the characteristic that they add significant length and downward drop to the shower pipe, thereby placing the shower head at a lower than optimum position.
Magaha, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,930 shows a unit which has a soap mixture adjustment valve to regulate the amount of soap being dispensed, but requires that the soap must be of a "proper viscosity" and, needs biodegradable soap to prevent clogging. The drawings show both delivery passages 28 and 29 as being of the same size, which, if true would mean that the water volume delivered during the rinse mode is the same amount as volume delivered during the soap mode. In this situation either the soap will be wasted or the flow rate will be inadequate for the rinse mode. Moreover, the design of the unit would require that the user change the typical water supply pipe of a shower, which is bent at a 45 degree angle, into a straight supply pipe.
Eddy, et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,662, shows a dispenser apparatus in which the soap mixture must be adjusted each time the main handle is operated into the soap position. This takes time for delivery flow to adjust, thus wasting soap, water, and time. Nor does the device have a full OFF position, where both soap & water are stopped so that a bather can lather up after soap has been delivered. Both the water only delivery passage and the soap and water delivery passages are one and the same, thus creating the same problems as noted above for Magaha. Neither does the unit contain a check valve, necessary for use with low-flow shower heads. Back pressure from, e.g., a low-flow head, would force water into the soap container during the rinse mode. No seal is shown to prevent this, although an 0-ring seal is shown to prevent the handle from leaking. This unit lacks a separate soap mixture adjustment valve, thereby precluding pre-setting of the mixture. To obtain a desired mixture of soap and water one must adjust the unit experimentally upon each use.
LeMond, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,354, shows a dispenser unit which, in the dispensing mode, diverts water into the soap container producing a soap/water mixture which then flows up and out of the dispenser. This action will continually dilute the soap until it is gone. A consistent mix of soap and water therefore cannot be obtained by this device. This unit also lacks a full OFF position whereby both soap and water flow can be stopped for lathering-up.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,111, employs the same type of dispenser and has the same difficulties as LeMond, above.
James, U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,074, does not have a separate soap adjustment valve. The soap flow is dependent upon built-in orifice sizes and very minute handle movements. If any adjustment of soap volume is even possible at all it would have to be done each time the handle is moved from "soap" to "rinse" position, again wasting soap and water. The unit also lacks an OFF position or lather-up position where both the flow of soap and water arc stopped, lacks a check valve for the soap container, and lacks positive seals to prevent back pressure from filling the soap container with water if back-pressure is encountered as is typical when "low-flow" shower heads are used. The unit also lacks an aeration adjustment.
Sheldall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,067, shows a soap dispenser unit which does not have a soap adjustment. The user has no control over the amount of soap being dispensed during the soap mode. The unit also lacks an OFF position so that there is no flow of water or soap and water to allow the user to "lather-up". The water delivery passage and the soap and water delivery passage are of the same dimensions, leading again to the same problems described above for Magaha.
Camp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,320, shows a device having no soap mixture adjustment valve to regulate the amount of soap being dispensed. Nor does the unit have an OFF position for "lather-up" whereby there is no flow of soap or water. The unit likewise does not contain a check valve to prevent water from entering the soap container if back-pressure is encountered as is typical when "low-flow" shower heads are used.
Heald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,200, does not have an OFF position or "lather-up" position, whereby there is no flow of water only or soap and water. The soap mixture has to be adjusted each time the operating handle is turned to the soap position, which takes time for delivery flow to adjust out, thus wasting water, soap, and time. Both the water only delivery passage, and the soap and water delivery passage are one and the same. In order for the siphon to work, the orifice upstream of the siphon must be smaller than the orifice downstream of the siphon, for if restrictive shower heads such as prescribed by the American National Standards Institute (A.N.S.I.) and the California Energy Commission (C.E.C.) are used, one cannot attain the fullest flow rate in rinse mode.
Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,716 shows the same structure as James, above, and would present the same problems.
Deport, U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,366, an early attempt at solving the dispenser problem, teaches the use of gravity food or an auxiliary pump. The unit is neither self-contained nor self-pressurizing. The soap adjustment is done by changing interior-mounted threaded plugs. This cannot be done while the unit is in use, and consequently does not allow fine adjustments during use.